I see your halo
by Mable
Summary: Sequal to Unconditional. Wave has given up on life, she can't live without him and just wants to see him again, in her desperate hour she get's her wish. Song-fic


_Mable: This is a sequal to Unconditional, I do not own Sonic or the song, Enjoy._

* * *

**I see your halo**

"How has she been?"

"Not that good, she thinks it's her fault. I tried to tell her she was wrong but…."

"Survivor's guilt… I understand how it is to lose someone."

"Yeah but she came back, Jet didn't, and Wave can't survive without him."

"I understand, where is she now?"

"Her room. She won't come out, I'm scared."

"I wish there was something I could do, Storm. But I don't know if there's anything we can do."

"It's alright, fox-boy. I didn't think you'd be able to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other than a small lamp the room was dark, if anyone could see though they'd see the floor covered in ripped paper and broken glass. A chair was pushed up against the door to keep the door shut, keeping the pain in and the help out. Wave the Swallow was curled up in the corner crying; physically she got better from the accident, mentally she was as shattered as the glass on the floor.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling them down  
_

The Swallow stood up and walked over to her desk, she scowled before knocking off a cup full of penciles. The penciles spread across the floor and the cup shattered on impact with the floor, her face remained emotionless. Wave looked over at her still intact mirror; her mascare had ran down her face, her feathers were sticking out, she was a mess, a mess who was repulsed by the image. The Swallow picked up the lamp and threw it at the mirror, watching both break.

_And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

Her legs released and she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, "Why Jet?! Why didn't you let me die too?! Why can't we be together?!" That's when she saw a shard of the mirror's glass a few feet away. Wave crawled over to it and picked it up, looking at it like it was the savior she needed. Gently she touch the sharp tip cutting her index finger, the red blood dripping down gave her a weird relief, "Jet, soon I'll be with you."

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt_

Wave picked up a piece of paper a and a pencile off the floor, "Dear friends, I cannot go on any longer. I shall go to be with Jet, I need him. I'm sorry Storm, you must go on as the last Babylon Rogue alone, you're the leader and the mechanic. I'll miss you, but I need Jet." She stood and laid the paper on her desk, it stood out for being the only thing there and wouldn't be ignored.

_Standin' in the light of your Halo  
I got my angel now_

She ripped off her left glove, throwing it somewhere in the dark room. Then the Swallow sat on the floor and picked up the glass shard again, slashing it across her palm to test it, "It doesn't hurt… I'm coming Jet." Wave pressed the glass into her arm and was about to slit her wrist. A hand pulled the glass from her hand and tossed it across the room, joining the glove in the dark.

_Its like Ive been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
Its the risk that I'm takin'_

Wave's eyes widened as she saw the light beside her, the figure bathed in light that gently kept it's hand on hers. A single word escaped her mouth, "Jet."

_I ain't never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your Halo_

"Wave, you can't do this to yourself. I gave my life to save yours, so you could live happily, knowing I love you." Wave felt the tears run down her cheeks, "I can't live without you! I have to be with you." The green hawk smiled, "I know it hurts but it's not your time to go. You need to move one, remember me, but enjoy your life as it is. Move on, fall in love again, get married, have a family, and remember I'm always here." He hugged her, the light surrounding him covering her to.

_You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your Halo_  
_Pray it wont fade away_

The Swallow looked up, "You have a halo." Jet nodded, "We all have them up there, it's pretty cool." "Please can't I come with you!?" Jet sighed and hugged her, "I'm sorry Wave, but remember one thing though. I'm always going to be there for you. When you feel happiness so will I, I need you to move on." He smirked, "You can do that much right?" Wave smiled and nodded, knowing it was the real Jet. Jet smiled softly, "Good girl, now get out there and take life by the throat. Drain every small bit of joy you can from it. I have to go now, back up to see the Main Man, I love you."

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

Their beaks pressed together and kissed, the light engulfing them both. "I'm always here Wave, just talk to me and I'll hear you, good-" Jet stopped and corrected, "See you later." Then the light filled the entire room, before suddenly disappearing. Wave was no longer depressed, a great pressure was released from her chest. "I love you Jet… I'll do what you told me to." Wave stood and walked over to the door, she looked rough but didn't care. The Swallow just wanted to tell Storm, Tails, and Sonic, who were outside her door, what happened.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_Mable: Angels are everywhere, they come to us in the worst of times and save us from animals, accidents, and ourselves. We need to remember bad things happen and we lose are loved ones, but they're still there, wishing for us to live happily. __Let us not cry over there death but praise over their life._

* * *


End file.
